A pleasant surprise
by shottersnation
Summary: WW2 AU Feliciano and his brother Lovino work on a farm and they find something or rather someone they didn't expect. Warnings: violence, slash, war


**So here's my new WW2 AU and I'm really nervous about it because like always ; I don't want to disappoint any of you. I've been thinking about writing Italy or fem!Italy and I've changed this story so many times but I finally decided it to be Italy and make this a slash fic. Everyone who wanted it to be fem!italy, don't worry because I'll write another WW2 AU about her. I just need some more ideas for that. Pretty please tell me what you think, I've really tried to make this good. Oh and like always ; please forgive me for my poor English. **

A few things you need to know before you start reading : It's WW2. Feliciano and Lovino are brothers. They both work on a farm nearby their house to make some money.

**The sun shines, but not for everyone**

"Why do you have to be so annoying all the time?" Lovino yells at his younger brother.

"You never listen to me!" Feliciano shouts back at him.

Lovino and Feliciano; two Italian brothers, are fighting all the time about the most stupid things. They are pushing and kicking and yelling.

"Stop it, you're pulling my hair!" The youngest one shouts but his brother doesn't let go and soon they are rolling on the floor. Feliciano grabs his older brother and pushes him against the door of the old shed but apparently that door was unlocked and they continue their little fight inside. That is until they hear a strange noise..

They both stop fighting, trying to figure out where that sound came from.

"What was that?"

"Lovino, I'm scared! Let's just go outside and forget about this place, si?"

"No no wait, it sounded like a person"

Feliciano starts pulling his brother's sleeve, desperately wanting to leave this place.

Lovino pushes him away, taking a few steps into the direction where that sound came from.

Another sound.. something like heavy breathing, or moaning.

"This is no good fratello, we have to go!"

Lovino pushes a pile of old boxes away and they're both startled from what they see...

A person, or rather 'a soldier' ; tied to a bed. The soldier has been bound, gagged and blindfolded and he keeps moaning and thrashing, he must have heard them.

"W-what is..." Feliciano stutters.

"He's a German soldier, a Nazi" Lovino whispers, pointing at the soldier's uniform.

"But why is he here? and why is he tied up?" There are so many questions Feliciano wants to ask.

"Jeesh I don't know Feli! I know just as much as you do, remember?" Lovino raises his voice and immediately the soldier is aware of them being close to him and he starts thrashing even more.

"We should help him!" Feliciano states.

"Help him? Are you crazy, he's the enemy we should just leave him here and pretend we don't know anything about him!"

"Ngr-let - grnngo" The German tries to shout, his words muffled through the gag.

"Lovino, please remove that blindfold so I can see his face?"

"Why would I do that!? Ok I will" Lovino moves closer to the German still cursing under his breath. "Why do I do all those crazy things for you brother?"

He fumbles with the blindfold trying to remove it ; which is quite difficult because the German doesn't keep his head still for a second.

He finally succeeds, revealing scared icy blue eyes and a very handsome face. Nothing like they expected him to look like. His blonde hair is still shining despite the dirty pillow he's resting his head on.

The German blinks, totally surprised to see two young Italians curiously staring at him.

"Oh Lovino he's just a .. guy"

"Of course he is! Nazi boy or not, he's still a guy. What did you expect him to look like then ; a girl?"

"I don't know.. just not so innocent" They continue arguing almost forgetting about the German soldier in front of them.

Feliciano watches lots of drool dripping through the scarf serving as a gag down the German's chin.

"The gag is dangerous, he may choke on his own saliva or vomit if he gets sick"

"I know but that's not our problem! There's nothing we can do about it, Stephano is the one who brought him here and he's the one who should take care of him. We should leave and forget this ever happened. We promised each other to never take part in this awful war, remember?"

"I know but..why would Stephano bring him here? Why?"

"Don't be so naive Feliciano. We have been working on this farm for him for years and we both never really trusted that guy. You know how much he hates the Nazi's and he's talking about the war all the time. And his friends, they are exactly the same and I think they might help him with this. Besides, Stephano's son died a few months ago while fighting against the German's remember?"

"But why would he hold him captive in this little shed?"

"I don't know ; maybe just for fun that wouldn't surprise me at all. That guy's crazy and you know it Feli"

"Si, you're right about that Lovi"

The German closes his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Why did he close his eyes while he should stay alert"

"He's tired and he did have a hazy look in his eyes. Do you remember Stephano told us he knows everything about plants and herbs?"

"Si, he told us his mother taught him everything about that"

"Right, I think he drugged him up . How else did he get him here and tied up like that? The soldier's not even wounded"

The German coughs in his sleep.

"We'll have to find out. I know we can't let him go Lovino, but please let's be good to him and take care of him while he's here? That's the least we could do"

"Why? He's still a Nazi bastard Feli and it's not our fault."

"Please Lovino, it's the right thing to do"

Lovino sighs, slightly frustrated.

"Fine, I'll do it for you. Not for him" He points at the blonde soldier.

"Gracias" He hugs his brother very tightly. Lovino puts the blindfold back on ignoring the blonde German who's cursing at him.

"Now we really have to go, before Stephano finds out we're here."

The younger one nods and they both leave. Feliciano finds it rather difficult to stop staring at the soldier.

...

Ludwig wakes up feeling even worse than yesterday. He has been in here for three days now. He's got a headache and he feels like throwing up.

The blonde tries to remember what happened yesterday.. He suddenly remembers those two Italian guys who kept arguing about something he didn't understand. They didn't look so bad, though they can't be trusted. Did that really happen? or was it just a dream?

Why did he have to go to this farm and ask for some food and water?

_"Sir? I need your help" The blonde soldier approaches the farmer feeding his cows._

_The farmer smiles at him looking quite friendly. "Si, what can I do for you?"_

_The blonde's breathing heavily, he barely escaped from the Americans but he did lose the rest of his division. He's so thirsty that he can't even think properly. That's when he saw this farm and decided it was his only change to survive._

_"Just some water please?" He gasps from having walked too fast._

_"Of course, follow me to my houses I can offer you some of my home made tea, it's delicious. If you like?"_

_"That would be great. I'm very thankful, sir."He would rather have some water but he doesn't want to be rude, accepting the man's offer._

_The German soldier follows the Italian farmer inside to the living room,_

_"I'm Stephano" The farmer offers his hand to the blonde._

_The blonde shakes his hand. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, nice to meet you" _

_"Just sit down and relax, I'll get you some tea" Stephano disappears into the kitchen and Ludwig leans back into the chair._

_Only a few minutes later Stephano returns and hands him a hot cup of tea._

_"It smells very nice. I'm so grateful for your hospitality sir." _

_Stephano smiles at him._

_"It's my pleasure, just taste it ; you need it"_

_Ludwig nods and drinks it. It tastes really nice like Stephano told him._

_They talk about some innocent things but soon he starts feeling dizzy. _

_"Are you ok?" Stephano asks innocently._

_"I - I feel so ... tired" _

_" Ah, why don't you lay down for a while?" He takes the blonde's arm and pushes him into the direction of the couch. _

_"I don't know what's happening to me." _

_"Ssh the tea is making you feel a little dizzy, just lay down"_

_"I don't want to.. lay down., I have to go"_

_"You want to go? Then go, I'm not keeping you here" _

_Ludwig tries to walk but he ends up crawling on the floor. When he almost reaches the door he slips into unconsciousness._

He only vaguely remembers what happened that day and he doesn't understand why that guy's keeping him captive. He's just a soldier , not an important officer or anything like that, nobody even cares he's kidnapped so he's just useless to an Italian farmer. He's just a poor German guy from Hannover ; forced to join the SS. The blonde thinks about his mother who's all alone at their small house in Germany and who he sends a letter every month because he knows how worried she is about her son. He knows he won't be able to write her a letter the next few months and she will think he's dead. Those thoughts are making him feel sad and he can't control his feelings any longer and starts crying. Men are not supposed to cry but he can't help it. He feels so vulnerable; there's just darkness around him all day.. and he can't speak or scream or move either. It's slowly driving him crazy.

He's almost choking on his tears, the gag just making it worse.

The sound of heavy footsteps startle him. _Those two Italian guys?Please let it be them..please_

Did he just wish for those two Italians to come back? That's crazy.. but they somehow seemed to be good people.

"Did you have fun today?" A deep voice that definitely didn't belong to the young Italians. It's Stephano. " The blonde growls, anger rising inside of him.

"Ah have you been crying? I'm so sorry" Stephano removes the blindfold, smiling at the German.

"I didn't know you were feeling this bad, do you want me to let you go then?" He asks worriedly.

_Ja bitte let me go_ He desperately nods 'yes' several times, staring up at him pleadingly.

"Yes why not, you're just a soldier after all right?"

"P-wh-l-eaw-se" He tries to say please but his words are once again muffled.

"Alright" Stephano starts untying his left hand and Ludwig almost cries out of happiness when the Italian suddenly stops.

"You know, I actually quite like your company so I'm going to keep you in here"

**Please review?**


End file.
